


Little Kit

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aww factor, Baby Ezra, Brother fluff, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Zeb finds an abandoned baby and has to take care of it until they find his parents.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Little Kit

**Author's Note:**

> For Turtle-lover-13: "Zeb takes care of baby Ezra"
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

"You found... a baby?" Kanan raised an eyebrow at the little one cooing in Zeb's arms.

"He's so PRECIOUS!" Hera squealed, scooping the child, who looked about 7 to 8 months old, into her own arms, which caused the child to let out his own squeal.

"And so ADORABLE!" Sabine looked over the Twi'lek's shoulder to coo at the baby. "Hello, little one,"

The baby blinked at them before giggling. This caused the two girls to 'aww' in response.

Zeb chuckled at them, shaking his head then he turned back to the Jedi. "Yeah, the poor kit. Found him in some crates, crying his heart out. I also found this," He raised a blanket and handed it to the other.

"A... A blanket?" Kanan took the blanket and looked over it.

"Possibly his. It has his name, after all," Zeb pointed to the stitched letters at the side, one that said 'EZRA'.

"Huh," Kanan turned to the Twi'lek. "Hera,"

"Hmm?" Hera turned to look at the Jedi. "Yes?"

"As much as you like the kid, we need to find his parents," Kanan headed over to give the blanket to baby Ezra, who squealed and wrapped the blanket into a hug.

Hera sighed. "Yeah, you're right,"

"But how?" Sabine asked. "He was just abandoned, wasn't he?"

"His parents could still be out there," Kanan pointed out. "If no one wants him then we'll check with Fulcrum with what we can do with him,"

"Alright," Hera nodded in agreement. "Sabine, I want you to come with us to find his parents. Chopper," She turned to the C1 droid. "Stay at the cockpit for any incoming transmissions from Fulcrum,"

"WUP-WUP." Chopper beeped in response then he rolled off.

"What about me?" Zeb questioned.

"YOU will watch over the baby," Hera told him, handing Ezra to the Lasat.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Zeb's eyes widened. "Why me?!"

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," Kanan explained. "and you walking with us in the crowd might catch suspicion from the Empire,"

"Besides," Sabine grinned. "it looks like the kid's already attached to you,"

Truth be told, Ezra was already snuggling and dozing off in Zeb's arms, blanket in his own arms as he curled up in slumber. Zeb sighed and adjusted his grip to carry the baby properly.

"Fine..." he grumbled. "but don't blame me if the kid cries when you get back,"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Zeb," Hera assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "We'll get some baby stuff and come back here as soon possible before heading out to find his parents,"

"Wonderful..." Zeb grunted.

* * *

As soon as the baby stuff was on the ship, the three specters were off. Ezra had just woken up from his nap and was laughing happily in Zeb's arms as the Lasat grudgingly moved everything to his room.

"Alright, kiddo," Zeb sighed, placing the baby on the lower bunk. "Uh, I need you to stay there until I get your playing mat ready, alright?"

Ezra blinked at him before squealing and clapping his hands. Zeb groaned.

As if the baby could understand him.

He quickly took out the blanket from the plastic and laid it on the floor. He then took out some blocks from the baby bag Hera gave him and placed them on the side then he took out a toy piano and set it beside him. Satisfied, he stood up straight and smiled.

"Alright, kit, it's all ready," he took baby Ezra into his arms and set him down on the mat. "There ya go,"

Ezra laughed and crawled all around the mat. Zeb chuckled and sat down beside the mat, his eyes never leaving the child, who had found his way to the blocks and was now starting to build a tower.

After a while, a tower was built, but Ezra seemed very eager to put the final block on top and was reaching out. He kept stretching and stretching, but he couldn't reach from where he sat, so he attempted to stand up. When he did, his legs went all wobbly, and he fell back, landing on his bottom with a thud.

"WAAAH!" he began to cry, arms flailing and causing the block in his hand to fly off.

"Aw, what's wrong, kit?" Zeb immediately went to the boy, taking him onto his lap and rocking him gently. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Zeb's here. Shh..."

Ezra's cries soon lowered into sobs, snuggling up to the Lasat. Zeb let out a sigh of relief as the baby's cries ceased then he stood up and sat on the lower bunk, stroking his back.

"You must be starving, aren't ya?" he reached into the baby bag and took out a baby bottle, recently made and still warm. "Here ya go, kiddo,"

Ezra looked at the bottle in wonder as he took it in his mouth. He sucked in the formula, eyes turning half-idled as he held the bottle with both hands. Zeb waited until the baby finished the bottle then he took the bottle out of his mouth and onto the bunk before shifting his hold to pat the boy's back. Ezra let out a big burp, catching Zeb off-guard.

"Woah," Zeb gently set the baby on his lap. "That's one powerful burp, ey, kid?"

Ezra blinked at him before laughing, clapping his hands together joyfully. Zeb rolled his eyes and set the baby down again.

"Go on and play, kiddo,"

Ezra stared at him then he glanced at the tower and looked back at the Lasat. Zeb noticed his hesitation and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Ba," Ezra babbled, pointing to the block on the ground.

"Ah, you need the block?" Zeb grabbed the block and handed it to the baby. "Here,"

Ezra took it but didn't move. Instead, he crawled over to the Lasat and raised his hands up. Zeb tilted his hands.

"You wanna go... up?"

"Uh-ie! Uh-ie!" Ezra nodded.

Zeb chuckled and lifted the baby over the tower. Ezra squealed and stretched down, placing the last block on the top of the tower. He then let out a cheer.

"AY! AY!" he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, nice job, kid," Zeb grinned and set the kid down on the mat, ruffling the bundle of midnight blue hair. "Wanna play some music?"

"U-si?" Ezra blinked at the Lasat in confusion.

"Here," Zeb took the piano and handed it to the baby.

"Ooh..." Ezra pressed one of the keys and yelped at the sound then he pressed on another key. He began to enjoy the music and proceeded to press the rest of the keys, making mixed music that sounded... not so melodic. This caused Zeb to cringe and pick up the child.

"Alright, kiddo, that's enough," He placed the baby on his lap. "You're gonna give me an earache,"

Ezra seemed to find it amusing, laughing as he raised his small hands up at the Lasat's beard. Zeb chuckled and gently took the kid's hands before he could his beard off.

"Easy, kid, don't want to pull too hard."

Ezra laughed again and attempted to stand, but his legs went wobbly again and fell back. He tried to get up again, but the same thing happened again and again. Zeb frowned at this and gently lifted the baby up.

"Easy, easy," he set the kid down on the ground, legs on the mat. "I'll help ya out, alright? Just stretch out your hands..." He helped the baby's arms out on the sides then he slowly slipped his grip.

Ezra tried to become stiff as the Lasat's grip finally left him. His legs were getting wobbly, but he forced them stiff, and after a while, he was standing with no problem. He gasped and let out a squeal.

Zeb smiled. "There ya go, kid. Wanna try walking to me now?"

"Uh?" Ezra looked over at the Lasat, and his eyes widened when he realized how far he was from the other. "Mm..."

"Hey, it's alright," Zeb knelt down and stretched his hands out at the kid. "I'll be here to catch ya. Promise,"

Ezra's legs were becoming wobbly and shaky again as he lifted his leg and took a step forward. He stared down at the floor and gulped, his legs turning more wobbly than earlier. Zeb frowned.

"No, no, kid, look up at me," he told the baby. "Look up at me only. Focus on me,"

Ezra looked up at him, his sapphire blue eyes locking with the Lasat's peridot green ones. He took a deep breath and slowly strode forward, one small leg after the other. Zeb beamed.

"Yeah, that's it," he grinned and nodded. "Just a little more..."

Ezra began to be more confident and walked on. His pace sped up, and he was practically running as he kept on moving forward. He crash-landed on the Lasat's chest, giggling as the other received him with open arms, which wrapped around him as soon as he was there.

"There ya go, kid!" Zeb lifted the kid up proudly. "Great job, Ezra!"

Ezra laughed and squealed, hands flailing up at the Lasat. "E... E... Eza!"

"Yep, that's your name," Zeb chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Your name is Ezra, and my name is Zeb,"

"Z... Zebby!" Ezra clapped his hands together. "Zebby! Zebby!"

Zeb sighed with a grin, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, 'Zebby'. Whatever you say, kid,"

* * *

"Zeb, we're back!" Hera called out as soon as she, Kanan and Sabine entered the ramp. "Where is he?"

"Possibly in his room," Kanan suggested. "I'll go check," With that, he went up to the Crew's Chambers.

Sabine watched him leave and sighed, leaning against the wall. "Man, I can't believe that the Empire killed the kid's parents. What do we do with him now?"

"Up to Fulcrum," Hera crossed her arms. "As much as we'd like to keep the kid here with us, it's too risky, with the Empire always after us and all,"

"I wish we could keep him," Sabine said. "The kid needs a home... and a new family,"

"Yeah, I wish we could keep him too," Hera let out a sigh.

"Hera, Sabine," Kanan's voice echoed from the top, and the girls all looked up to see him motioning them to come up. "Might want to look at this,"

Hera and Sabine exchanged confused expressions, but they headed up to check anyway. They followed the Jedi to Zeb's room, with the man telling them to be quiet before he opened the door. They all looked inside, and the girls cooed.

Zeb and Ezra were sleeping on the bottom bunk, with the Lasat laying on his back while the baby was laying on his chest, all snuggled up and hugging his blanket.

"That is SO cute!" Sabine whispered/squealed.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Fulcrum can take the kid away from us now," Hera chuckled.

"Seem so," Kanan agreed.

Their talking seem to waken up baby Ezra, who whimpered and opened his eyes to find them staring at them. Grumpy, he moved his hand over them, causing the door to slide shut. The three were dumbstruck.

"Woah..." Sabine gasped.

"Did you see that?!" Hera cried out.

"The kid's Force-Sensitive..." Kanan's jaw dropped, looking like he's about to faint. "No wonder his parents were killed..."


End file.
